


Amalgamtale

by SmokeyVechi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amalgamates, Amalgamtale Au, Gen, Genderless Chara, Genderless Frisk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Many AUs, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Universes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Undertale Alternate Universe, character fusion, universe destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyVechi/pseuds/SmokeyVechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for undertale, this is based on an Alternate version of Sans who causes his own universe to implode after taking action against a genocide run with his universe's Flowey. Chara ends up tagging along as well, but they now lack a universe to live in. This is what happens when they take a journey through many different Aus, and the new combination of Sans and Flowey begins to question himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Act 1:The Destruction

I was floating around watching the kid go on murderous rampage through Hotland, it was completely disgusting, and I wanted nothing to do with it. I floated off, a ghost as I was I could not do other than look around. I floated back towards Alphys’ lab, seeing Sans walk in with Flowey?! I thought they hated each other? I floated after them, curious about what they were doing.  
I found them deep in the true lab, Sans was holding a huge needle filled with determination. Determination!? What were they planning to do?! It was so dangerous for the both of them. ‘Sans should know by now, what it does. Why would he risk everything?’ I asked myself, looking at them.  
Sans, and Flowey appeared to have something planned, they didn’t look to happy about the kid’s choice. But what caught me off guard is when Flowey wrapped around Sans’ arm as if he devoted himself to this goal, that was something I had never seen before. I asked myself what this would ever do, but then I remembered, those monsters melted by determination are immortal in the physical front because you can’t really hit them. Thinking about it hurt as well, what would this do to our world, so much of this world was sensitive to things like this. I wanted to stop them, but a ghost can’t do much when they cannot interact well with the world around them.  
I watched the two, it wasn’t long before Sans used the determination on himself, and Flowey accepted his fate with the comedian. They were a melted mess, but were still moving appearing alright, and in a good mental state even with what had just happened to them. I floated up to them, and saw their eyes look up to me, I frowned. I managed touch them before they teleported going with them, they were in a room with the souls, I assumed it was the barrier. They both looked up at me before taking the souls into them.  
I saw the souls begin to meld the two together completely, and what came out was a shock to me. It looked like some of Flowey, and Sans’ traits mashed together into a strange creäture, I grabbed its arm. Watching closely as they opened a pocket to the void, something had gone wrong, and I could tell. The whole world was starting to collapse in on itself, and all I had to rely on was them. They opened a pocket to some strange place, and I floated in, watching them run in after me.  
“You two caused something to go wrong, and I don’t know if we’ll ever be able to fix it.” I told them, watching them frown.  
“Look Chara, it was all that was left for us to do, that kid would have kept killing everyone if we had not done it.” It told me, frowning still.  
“You told yourself that when you saved Papyrus, but that didn’t do any good did it? He’s dead now, everyone is. Except for us, so tell me what is happening here!” I growled, my influence flaring around me.  
“I’m not so sure it was so strange. I really don’t know what happened Chara.” They told me, looking very sad.  
“Whatever. So what do we do now you two?” I asked them, watching them cringe.  
“Just call me Arisan, it will bring less confusion. I don’t know what to do, we are alone, and can’t go anywhere.” They told me, looking around the blackness.  
Arisan sighed, and began testing some powers, eye showing that they were sad. The green in their eyes flared up like normal, and they opened a weird hole in the void. I stared at it, and saw that it looked like our own home. I floated up to them, and they said, “It looks so much like our home, but it’s not real, I know it isn’t.”  
I watched it to see people moving around through the weird hole, it was someone who looked just like Frisk, but they were being nice to monster who looked like Sans. Where did this hole lead, was this even real? “Arisan, someone in their kind of looks like you before you looked like this. They even just said they were Sans.” I told them, as I listened through the hole.  
“What?” They asked, getting up, and looking at it closely.  
“Is this another timeline, or another different universe? An alternate universe?” I asked still staring.  
“That’s the only thing that I could see it as being, seeing as our universe is gone.” Arisan told me, looking at it with interest.  
“Why would you be able to open a hole to another universe? I didn’t think six human souls would be able to do that.” I asked, very confused.  
He shrugged, but looked a little confused himself, his hand brushing over the hole to change it. I wondered how long we would just sit here examining these other universes, but we had nothing else to do now.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of the Omega timeline/the original timeline from the game ended in a pacifist way. But, who knows what trouble this could get the two into, after all it is their first time anywhere else other than their own timeline.

I was still examining the hole Arisan had made in the void, he changed it every so often. I floated closer to it and tried to touch it with my ghostly hand. My hand went through it, but it appeared to go to the other side of the hole. ‘Can I enter this hole?’ I asked myself, looking back at Arisan.  
He had stood up, and walked over to me, standing right behind me. I jumped and pulled my hand back quickly. “Huh, that’s weird, I thought those were just pictures, but we can enter it?” He asked, watching me as I quickly floated through it.  
I looked around, it was the surface, and it looked very peaceful. Arisan had sprinted in after me, and looked as well, he seemed shocked. “What…? Is this what the surface is like, how did the monsters get here?” Arisan asked, still very shocked.  
“The Frisk here helped them instead of being a genocidal maniac, and brought them to the surface,” I told him, smiling at the bright light of the surface, and the freedom of the above ground.  
“This is what could have been, we could have b-been free.” He stuttered, it was clearly very hurtful that we never got what they did.  
“Arisan it was something we were never meant to have, no matter how hard we tried,” I told him, looking over with a sad face.  
He sighed, and closed the hole to the void remembering how to make it for later. He made sure to make himself look a little less noticeable, changing his face to a strange sharp-toothed skeleton looking one, with flower shaped sockets. “There, I guess we can have a look around now.” He told me, looking off towards the town.  
I nodded and wrapped my ghostly influence around him, so I could wrap around his arm. I wrapped around his arm, and he started walking towards the town. Once we reached the town, he seemed to notice something interesting, and I looked that way. It was the Frisk of this timeline, but it seemed like he had caught their attention because they were walking up to us. Arisan looked uncomfortable but seemed to remember this kid was nice unlike how our’s was.  
The kid got closer to us, and Arisan waved at them lightly, clearly still bothered by what had happened. The kid signed something, and I read it out to him, “Hello, who are you?”  
“I’m Arisan kiddo, nice to meet you I guess.” He smiled after hearing what it meant.  
The kid signed again and smiled. “I’m Frisk, nice to meet you Arisan. I’ve never seen you around before, where are you from?” I read out the question and looked at Arisan who cringed.  
“There is no need to tell you, kid, after all, it would make no sense to you.” He told them, still smiling.  
The kid then signed some more, and I read it again, “You remind me of my friend Sans, mainly with the way you are talking.”  
“Oh. Okay then, that’s nice to know I guess.” Arisan responded, still looking at them.  
“You also kind of remind me of Flowey, because of you kind of look like him in some ways.” I read this as they sign it.  
“Heh, it's okay if you see the similarities, it could be just a coincidence.” He told the kid with a grin.  
The kid nodded, and then signed while I read it out, “Well, do you want to come home with me for a bit? You seem nice, I’m sure Sans and Papyrus wouldn't care, same for everyone else.”  
“Uh, okay. It would be better than walking around town I guess.” He told them, feeling the kid grab their hand, and begin to lead him to their home.  
He followed Frisk pretty fast, seeming a bit surprised. I was still around his arm as he was walking over to Frisk’s home. Eventually, we reached their home, and Frisk opened the door, greeting this place’s Papyrus with some signs. “WELL HELLO FRISK. I SEE YOU HAVE MADE A NEW FRIEND. FRISK’S NEW FRIEND WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” Papyrus asked Arisan loudly.  
“I’m Arisan, Frisk is a pretty good kid, even if they did just meet me,” Arisan told him, smiling.  
“AHH IT’S GOOD TO SEE THAT FRISK FOUND A NEW FRIEND EVEN IF THEY DON’T KNOW YOU VERY WELL. I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He told him, smiling widely.  
“Nice to meet you Papyrus. I’ve heard that there were other people who lived in this house too.” He said, looking around to see Frisk running in their room to get something.  
“OH YES, THERE IS FLOWEY, SANS, AND TORIEL, ALL OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS LIVE ELSEWHERE IN TOWN,” Papyrus told him, looking over to Frisk when they entered the room with Flowey in his pot in their hands.  
“I don’t wanna see your new friend Frisk, it’s probably just another stupid k-kid.” Flowey stuttered when he saw Arisan, and I looked at him with curiosity, he was watching Arisan very closely.  
“What wrong little Flowey, afraid of me?” Arisan asked teasingly, grinning.  
“Frisk, there is something wrong with this guy, it’s as if he’s not supposed to exist here, or he didn’t come from our universe even,” Flowey whispered, probably unsure of Arisan because of his strange aura, and soul power.  
“SANS! YOU LAZY BONE, GET OFF YOUR BUTT, AND COME MEET THIS STRANGER!” Papyrus called loudly and stomped.  
“alright, pap. heh.” A quieter voice told him, and I heard noises on the stairs.  
Soon their Sans came into view, and he looked at bit confused, as well as shocked. I figured he might know what Arisan is, so I let Arisan know by whispering, “He might know what you are Arisan, be careful.”


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like running into the Omega universe Sans, and Flowey was not such a bad thing. Maybe Arisan will understand himself a bit more, or not. It's a wonder he hasn't caused any trouble yet, and it's the same for Chara.

“woah buddy, you got something very strange about you, are you sure you supposed to exist around here?” Sans asked, walking down the stairs all the way with a weird look.  
“Heh, first time I’ve heard that one. My question is, why are you questioning someone you have just met, how rude.” Arisan responded, face screen changing to a the Flowey face with its tongue sticking out.  
“What even are you?! How are you able to make that face, and why do you sound so much like Sans with my speech patterns!?” Flowey yelled, watching Arisan turn to him.  
“Name’s Arisan, but really are you that daft? I mean Ari, Asriel, and san, Sans. If it wasn’t obvious I’m what happened from an alternate universe, I mean golly, how hard is it to tell.” He told them, speaking like Flowey again.  
“what are you other than an alternate timeline version of us? like what are you exactly?” Sans asked, watching Arisan’s tubes pump.  
“I’m an Amalgamate like the ones created in the true lab, I am a combination Amalgamation of you two or at least alternate versions of you two.” He explained, watching Flowey recoil.  
“Ugh, I would never think to do something so stupid with Sans, after all, there was no time where it was necessary,” Flowey responded, looking over at Sans.  
“Well, they didn’t have much of a choice, and I was the result. Then after our timeline collapsed on itself, so we’ve been alone for a bit now.” He told them, watching Sans’s eyebrow quirk at our, and we’ve.  
“You are talking like you have someone else with you, but I don’t see anyone.” Frisk signed out, and I read it.  
“Chara, you can show yourself you know.” I heard him tell me, and I made a small noise.  
I made myself visible, my red ghostly form still wrapping around him for protection. “Whatever Ari, I just thought it would be a bad idea, seeing as I am kind of dead,” I commented watching the Sans’ pupils glance over at me.  
“You have your Chara with you? So what really happened there to make them go with you?” Frisk signed as I read it.  
“Well, the Frisk of our timeline was doing a genocide run, and they didn’t want anything to do with it. I assume they saw Sans, and Flowey entering the true lab, and went in after them curious about what would happen.” Arisan told them, his voice going back to a neutral between Sans’ voice, and Flowey’s.  
“It was better than staying around that human, they were dusting everyone I had ever known. Those two melted together, and only came back together as this guy because of the human souls they took not long after. So far we are the only ones we’ve seen who managed to escape.” I told them, staring at Sans.  
“did you save anyone from being killed by the kid? just curious, because they might have escaped if you did.” Sans told us, asking about anyone who he saved.  
“Papyrus. I saved him from being dusted in Snowdin, but he was in Hotland where the human was when the universe imploded. The human wasn’t very far into hotland, so he was safe, but I’m not sure if he managed to escape.” Arisan responded, but this made me think, wasn’t their one other who had ended up in the void?  
“I think he might have fallen into the core Ari, after all, the universe imploding around you can cause shock even the bravest people,” I told him, watching his face change to fear.  
“So you think he ended up in the void? Was that all that remains of your universe?” Flowey asked, looking at them with genuine curiosity.  
“Yeah, we came from the void, because that was all that wasn’t affected by the implosion. But there is one other in the void from what we know.” I told them looking over at Arisan.  
“My technical dad. W.D. Gaster. He fell down there such a long time ago, I’m surprised I didn’t forget him. I wonder if we can see him about it, maybe he knows where Pap is.” He commented, looking a bit sad.  
“buddy, you should probably go figure that out first. you can visit anytime you like, we aren’t stopping you, maybe you can come back later, and explain some more once you figure it out.” Sans told him, smiling.  
“Okay then, I understand how everything works with my powers at least, but I still don’t understand myself very well. We’ll come back later, I guess.” He responded, smiling as best he could with his face changing back to normal.  
Ari opened a hole up, back to the void we came from, and waved goodbye. I waved as well and watched Sans, and friends wave as well, smiling. He walked through the hole he had just made, and I followed, watching it close behind us. I decided to relax a bit, well that was until we started hearing a haunting voice throughout the void, it’s dull tones making whatever it was very easy to pinpoint. But, what I saw when I turned to it, was someone I never thought we would have to see.


	4. A Problem Best Decided Togther.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new mysterious figure turns out to be someone very important to Arisan in more ways than one. They help him make an important decision that will change their lives forever, but for the better or worse? They are not aware of how much good, and bad this will do them, but it will all happen in time.

I turned around and saw something with a messed up skeletal face. His pupils were blue and orange, and his body resembled Papyrus’, other than the two extra sets of floating hands. Most of his outfit consisted of a mix of a long white lab coat, and it looked like Papyrus’ battle body. His pants sort of looked like the lower part of the battle body, other than the fact they had attachable legs, he had the orange boots that Papyrus normally wore as well. He had two scars on his face and wore black coverings on his arms up until his gloves that covered his hands, and the scarf around his neck was just like Papyrus’ though a bit different.  
“Who are you?” I asked, catching Arisan’s attention, and he turned around to see the figure as well.  
“Ah, there you two are, I was wondering when I’d see you again, Sans.” A mysterious older male voice came from the taller skeletal figure.  
“Gaster, where’s Pap?” Arisan asked, staring at him with a worried face,  
“OH YOU DON’T RECOGNIZE ME SANS HOW DISAPPOINTING.” A more Papyrus voice called out, sounding a bit sad.  
“Oh god, you didn’t. I-I can’t d-do this, n-not now….” Arisan stuttered, his hands going up to cover his face.  
“Arisan it’s alright, you’ll be okay,” I told him, floating up close, and hugging him.  
It is a wild ride what I and my friend are going through, but it will end sometime. Everything does. I just hope it doesn’t take too long for it to stop.  
“Chara you don’t understand, my mind has tried to fill in a blank for Papyrus all this time, but now that I’ve seen him, just like me. It makes me think how much of a bad brother I am, and reminds me how much I hate myself.” Arisan growled out, sounding sad, and angry.  
The taller figure walked up to him, and picked him up, hugging him, “Ari, don’t beat yourself up over me. I’m here for you, and I’ll never leave you again, never. You are my only family I have left.”  
“Thank you, Pap and Dad. I missed you both so much, but you are now one person, what should I call you?” Arisan asked, hugging back.  
“Call me Papster, it’s very fitting with your name just being a mix of who you are.” He responded, smiling at him.  
“Alright Papster, you certainly are interesting, just like me.” He commented, smiling against his family member’s chest.  
“Heh, you two are pretty cute when you are being family,” I commented, causing Papster to smile.  
“Whatever,” Ari commented rolling his eyes, as a little goat tail I had not seen on the back of his pelvic bone area was wagging a little, it looked like there was an open part in his pants where it was sticking out of too.  
I started laughing, getting his attention even more. “Why are you laughing?!” He yelled really annoyed at me.  
“Ahhh, sorry it’s just you have a cute little goat tail, haha so unexpected.” I laughed, causing him to look up at Papster when the taller actually pulled on it to see if it was there.  
“Ah! Why are you pulling my tail?” He asked looking at Papster.  
“Just checking, you seemed to not notice it at all.” He told him, smiling.  
“Yeah, that makes sense I guess….” Arisan said, drifting off into thought at the end.  
Papster put him down, and looked off, clearly thinking as well. Ari was still very distracted, but it looked like his mental status still wasn’t that great. It was understandable seeing as he was a mix of two people who had mental problems, or should I say an emotionless flower and a constantly depressed skeleton. He probably really needed time to accept himself and get over the fact that it will never change. But, accepting all these things, and accepting himself will take a long time, he needs to experience things that will make him change his mind. I only hope that with time, the wounds, and pain will heal.  
I wrapped my influence around him again, but he seemed to start having problems not having another breakdown at the moment, his eyes locked closed in self-hateful, though. I didn’t want to say something, and Papster noticed it but decided that his family would have to do things by himself at some point. He would not always be able to help Arisan, especially with how much he was hating himself, and his inner turmoil. He would not always be the best help for that, even being someone close to him. He knew it would only be for the best to let his little family member figure it out for himself, maybe it would be best to let him go where he wanted.  
“Arisan,” Papster said, getting him to turn around.  
“Yes…?” He asked slowly.  
“Go travel among the many universes, maybe it will help you learn a few things. You might even be able to find someone who has the same issue or had it in the past, to help you with it.” He explained, causing Arisan to smile.  
“Thank you Paps, I’m glad you are willing to give me some personal space to fix this myself. I’ll miss you, but I promise to check back every so often.” Arisan told him, opening a portal.  
I smiled as well, I was going as well. It would be best for him to have someone with him. Papster nodded, and Ari looked at me with a soft smile. He walked through the portal, I followed, both of us waving at Papster who smiled, and waved back. Soon after that the portal closed, and we were in a totally new Au, this looked a bit darker than the normal timeline, but it appeared it was the surface.

END OF ACT 1


	5. Start of Act 2: Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisan, and Chara enter post-pacifist underfell, and get quite the chase. Arisan might learn something to keep in mind, and maybe his new powers will help him quite a bit in many different Aus.

“Do you even know anything about this Au Ari?” I asked him, watching him cover his face for some reason.  
I heard him growl a bit, and watched as his appearance changed a bit, he had yellow petals instead of his pipes now and then revealed his face. Showing red eyes, and a small crack on his screen, presumably a scar of some kind. “I think I might change looks depending on Au, but I don’t know what this au is Chara,” Arisan told me, looking around as the portal shut.  
“Huh, it is a bit darker here than the omega timeline, though, but that’s probably because it is nighttime.” He said, looking up to see the stars.  
I looked up to see what he was in awe about, and saw the stars, watching in awe despite seeing them before, it had been a long time. Arisan walked up a hill with me following him, and sat down, his petals moving lightly in the breeze that blew in the area. “Are these the real stars? They are amazing, I feel so at ease, I could sit here watching forever.” Arisan told me softly, I looked up as well.  
An orange color started showing on the horizon, and they looked over when it caught their attention. The sky was changing rapidly as the sun rose, and Arisan sighed, he was so at ease the sunrise was something he wished he could see more often, it really helped him to clear his mind. Eventually, it was bright enough to where the town below them began to work, people, and monsters waking up, going to work, or starting their daily lives. I became invisible to everyone, but he, and they walked into town. He tried to look a bit more natural, but he stuck out like a flower in the middle of a wasteland with his bright yellow petals, so he put his hood up, his clothes had changed color as well, he was extremely adjustable to aus it seemed.  
He saw a familiar face with a tall intimidating skeleton, it was a Frisk, this Au’s at least, and they were with what appeared the AU's Papyrus. Arisan turned around before they got a good view of him, but he heard footsteps walking towards him, two pairs, one lighter, one heavier. The Papyrus had spotted him, probably assuming it was his brother, he made a noise and adjusted his hood to where it was just easy to see his face and nothing else. He actually jumped when he heard the Papyrus ask, “SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT SO EARLY, SHOULDN'T YOU STILL BE ASLEEP?”  
Frisk tugged at Arisan’s sleeve, and took a look at his face, instantly recognizing him as not Sans, but similar to him.  
Papyrus, however, had not gotten this view, and when Arisan began to walk away, he chased after causing Frisk to run as to keep up with them. “What are we going to do Ari, if you get found out, there is no telling what will happen to you,” I told him, causing him to hurry a bit more.  
He looked ahead running to the beach, I spotted the Sans of this timeline resting at a hotdog stand, probably waiting for the customers to start showing up. He woke up when Ari ran past and made a confused face, he looked like he began being confused about some weird clone him running around, probably got a view of Ari’s face. He looked to set up something saying he was gone and began to walk after us, making sure to go faster to keep up. Papyrus was running after us as well still, but clearly got confused when he saw the supposed clones in front of him. He picked up his real brother but kept on running after us after he picked up Frisk.  
Eventually, Arisan had run himself into a corner, and looked around, his back to the wall, he was also panting, all this running was tough on him. It wasn’t long before the three chasing us had arrived, and the Frisk ran up to Ari, and pulled his hood off, revealing the yellow petals, and tv screen face. “FRISK, YOU WERE RIGHT HE ISN'T MY BROTHER, HE MIGHT LOOK LIKE HIM, BUT MY BROTHER DOESN'T HAVE YELLOW FLOWER PETALS OR A SCREEN FACE,” Papyrus said, looking a bit shocked.  
The Sans, however, held a bone up to Arisan’s neck, the bone was recently sharpened, and looked like it could really inflict some damage. “i don’t know what to say other than I have a bad feeling about this guy….. he doesn’t seem to fit in very well here, he’s very different….compared to me at least.” Sans commented, causing Ari to look at him with his bloody red eyes.  
“Hehe, go ahead you idiot. I could not care less how different I am.” Arisan’s flowey-like voice laughed, his face changing to the look of the flowey in this timeline.  
“what even is this thing?! it’s some weird mix of me, and flowey, but that runt would never say anything like that.” He commented watching Arisan closely.  
“heh, you really believe the runt would never say that then you clearly don’t know him well enough sans.” Arisan’s voice changed to his more Sans like one for this, still teasing the clearly more aggressive one.  
Frisk tried to reach out to stop Sans, but it was too late because he quickly jabbed the bone deep into Ari’s rib cage. He simply laughed the bone still sticking out of his chest, the three backed away as Arisan ripped the bone out of himself, and his melting matter filled in the hole without a drop of determination being spilled. “you really wanna have a bad time pal. that’s the only thing that will get you a bad time.” Arisan told him, his eyes lighting up red.  
“HE’S AN AMALGAMATE, LIKE THE ONES FROM THE TRUE LAB, BUT I KNOW THERE WAS NOT ONE THAT LOOKED LIKE HIM,” Papyrus said, loudly watching Sans recoil as Arisan summoned a gaster blaster.  
It looked very unlike his original and looked more goat like with vines coming out of it at places, it was also cracked. I grabbed Arisan’s arm and became visible because of this, then I yelled, “Arisan! Calm down, disrupting other timelines is not what we are here for! It’s for you to stop hating yourself so much!” I yelled, watching Arisan’s eyes look over at me.  
His eyes stopped flaring, and he calmed down, his gaster blaster becoming docile. The blaster looked out from behind him like a young child curious of another. Frisk ran over, and I looked at them, waving a little, they had noticed me and seemed a bit shocked, I was at least good at calming him down. Sans walked up, and frowned, he was clearly a bit unhappy it had not worked, but he watched Arisan’s face turn back to normal, a smile spreading. “Hehe, sorry about that bud, it’s my first time being in this timeline.” He rubbed the back of his head, looking the Sans in the eyes the entire time.  
“you are not lying, but why would you come here to discover how to not hate yourself? you have a problem with that? sounds like how I was.” Sans commented, watching Arisan look at him.  
“My bro sent me on a trip to understand myself better, and here is just our first stop. You used to have the same problem?” Ari asked, looking at him with a confused look.  
“yeah, then i learned it's best to let the past go, it really improved on how I thought of things. to tell you the truth, it takes more than that, you have to understand the reasons you were originally depressed, you seem to have forgotten this.” He responded, making Arisan think a bit.  
“Hummmm, I’ll keep that in mind, do you know what your timeline is often called?” He said, asking for a name.  
“they call it underfell or whatever, it was something like that. You gonna get going soon?” He told him, asking if he was going.  
“Yeah me, and Chara have other Aus to visit, but we will make sure to come by later, so have fun until then.” He said, winking.  
“We’ll try to.” Fell Sans said, shaking his head, as he watched Arisan open another portal, and I follow behind as he went through.  
It shut behind us, and we were back in the void, another portal already opened for us to visit another Au.


	6. Thinking in Outertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisan begins to think about what Underfell Sans said, but will it cause anything to change when they visit the next au, or will he fail to understand what the meaning behind it was?

“Papster isn’t here, wonder where he went?” I asked, looking at Arisan.  
“No clue, but I think we should wait a bit to visit the next timeline. I need to think about what he said.” Arisan told me, silently starting to think about the thing that Underfell Sans told him.  
I sat on his tv screen head, my eyes shifting around to look at the portal to the next au, it looked nice, because all I saw were stars and a nice looking place. His petals began to sink, but he began speaking, “Think about why I was originally depressed, I felt depressed back in the timeline because of all the resets, now I’m depressed because we don’t have a world to call our own. What would have happened if we had never done what we did would be something else worry about, though, as we would be forced to go through countless more reset’s until we finally gave up?  
I think I understand now, he meant to not let things in the past get to you, even if they changed who you really are. I have to forget what happened in the past, and worry about the present more, as it makes all the different what I do now. I wonder what the point was of me dwelling on the past in the first place, even if some things were not as I wanted them. There is no changing it now, and I just need time to understand myself more, time to get over everything. I must not dwell on the past anymore, and only worry about the present, as well as the state of this huge multiverse that we now explore.”  
I saw him smiled sincerely, and he stood up, walking over to the other portal for the next Au as the vines on his waist disappeared. I then wondered, ‘If he is losing those vines, particularly things showing him as Flowey, does that mean he is becoming Asriel again? Flowey’s looks slowly dissipating certainly has to mean something.’  
“Chara, it’s time we look at this au here, but it is kind of strange the stars look closer than normal. I wonder what this one ended up called.” Arisan told me, stepping through as I put my influence around him again so I could follow.  
He stepped into the portal, and he changed again, his face changing to a more normal kind of Sans one, no sharp teeth, and a strange weird star shape for his petals, the petals had all the souls in thick outline, and his pupils changed to star shapes. His clothes had a blue, and yellow color scheme to them, possibly matching everyone else’s in the Au. Arisan floated up as soon as we entered all the way. “Woah! Are we in space!?” He asked, looking around to see the stars, and the blackness of space lit up by stars.  
“Looks like it. Maybe this one’s called Outertale, it would only make sense after all we are in outer space.” I told him, watching him land back on the ground.  
“It’s a lot prettier here than I expected, I guess I should take a break from all the jumping between Au’s for a while, and relax.” He said, sitting down on the edge, and watching the space around us with silent wonder, but it was clear he was thinking about something still.  
“I wonder where all these other Aus come from, not to mention our own because it is clear we are not the first to exist. The Omega timeline came before everything, but I wonder what caused these alternate universes to crop up. All of them are interesting in many ways, as well as different. I guess we fit pretty well into that class, heh. It’s funny how much the fate of these other universes can change others as well, but we still have a lot to learn about why they exist.” He mused, his petals moving to more of a neutral position.  
“Yeah, you are right, there is so much we don’t know, we are so new to this whole thing. That it is a pain trying to understand it when we are alone like we are. I wonder if there are others who do not have a timeline to call their own.” I said, perched beside his top petal.  
“I’m sure it’s happened before Chara, but I wonder if there is someone who had discovered our little occurrence yet, after all, the universe is totally black now, all that remains is the existence something that used exist. As well as the void that we now call home.” He told me, feeling confident in his response to me.  
“You are probably right,” I responded, looking off towards the stars in this universe.  
“I guess this place really is Outertale because it’s outta this world.” Arisan joked, smiling.  
“Oh my god, that was actually pretty good.” I laughed, causing him to smile wider.  
“Thank you for that my child ghost friend.” He responded, still smiling at me.  
He sat still after that staring off into space, we would be here a while before he wanted to go back, so I decided to rest on his head more. If I could take a nap I would, but as a ghost, it is kind of hard to sleep when you never feel tired. I just hoped we could explore more when we got done here.


	7. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisan and Chara meet someone new, and perhaps someone who can also teach Arisan a bit more about how he really needs to be. It is only for the best that he learns, and listens to this person.

I had closed my eyes for a bit, despite being a ghost, I kept resting in between Arisan’s petals. That was until I heard something open nearby, I opened my eyes to see another Sans, who was holding giant paintbrush on his in his hand, and seemed to carry paint, and ink on him. I tried waking Arisan up, only to get pulled with him when the other Sans used his blue attack to move him because he was a bit heavier than a normal skeleton for obvious reasons. He moved us through a portal to a different universe, but it didn’t seem like another universe, more like a pocket for himself. He let Arisan go, and he just started floating, it was clear the place was peaceful, though.  
“Arisan, get your butt up!” I yelled, finally watching him open one of his eyes.  
“Wha? Wait, where are we, Chara?!” He asked a bit panicked.  
“No clue, but another Sans brought you here, looks like we aren’t the first to lose a universe,” I told him, watching as the other Sans seemed to notice us both talking.  
“I see you are awake, how pleasant!” The other Sans commented, seeming pretty interested in Arisan.  
He floated over and began to check out Arisan, who was getting a little uncomfortable, and embarrassed as clear from the blush on his face. “Can you please stop that, it’s embarrassing.” He mumbled, getting the other Sans to actually back away.  
“Sorry, I just haven’t seen something like you ever, whatever happened to you must have been special. Anyways, my name’s Ink Sans, or just Ink nice to meet you.” He told him, holding out his hand for Arisan to shake it, and he did.  
“It’s alright, I’m Arisan, an Amalgamate of Sans, and Flowey, so you could say what happened was special. I’m still trying to understand myself at the moment, and I thought exploring would help, and it has, but only a little.” Arisan responded, smiling a bit.  
“Well, exploring will help, but I figure I should tell you to just keep an open mind, and a positive outlook, it will do you a lot of good!” Ink said, smiling at him.  
“That really does sound like good advice, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind. Also, do you happen to know my brother Papster, or at least know about him?” Arisan asked Ink, watching the artist think.  
“Ah yes, your brother. He was around not too long ago but went to explore this one alternate universe. What was it? Oh yeah, it was Swapfell from what I recall, but I don’t know if he’s still there.” He responded, watching Arisan get confused.  
“Swapfell? I’ve been to underfell, but where does the swap part come from?” He asked, looking confused.  
“It’s a combination of two aus from what I can tell, it combines underfell, and underswap. Underswap is an AU where everyone’s roles swap, such as, the Sans, and Papyrus who swap, making them act differently. In Swapfell’s case, Swapfell Sans is a commanding, but a rude guy and Swapfell Papyrus is lazy, but also very aggressive, don’t underestimate them, even if you can’t be killed.” Ink responded, watching Arisan nod.  
“I’d recommend while there you think a bit more on my advice, or you can do it before you leave, I’m not one to get made, after all, everyone needs time to think.” He told him, smiling.  
“Okay, I’ll think about it for a bit then, I honestly need time if I want to take the advice to heart. Thank you Ink, I can guess when I leave I’ll see you sometime later.” Arisan replied, smiling.  
“Yeah, it is likely that you will. See you later Arisan, I have to go deal with something.” Ink said, waving, as he walked through a portal.  
“That went well, huh?” I asked, smiling a bit.  
“Yeah, I hope we see him again later.” Arisan agreed, going into a sitting position in mid-air.  
“Be open-minded, and have a positive outlook huh? One of those things has always been an issue for me, particularly being happy about anything, or positive in general. I’ve always tried to keep an open mind, but maybe it wasn’t open enough, that would explain why I’ve had trouble accepting myself. I’ll try to keep myself more open-minded from now on, maybe things will get better, it seems like they already have, I have just been clouded by my own problems to pay attention. That’s something I have to learn to stop doing, because it will help if I don’t do it anymore, but I will admit that reflecting out loud like this certainly in helping me feel better.  
I’m sure you don’t really care Chara, but that’s alright, that’s just how you act. I’m totally okay with that, I won’t hold that against you, after all, you only followed for your own good, and you’ve been concerned about me, so I guess it’s time I stop thinking about myself. Caring for someone else is a more healthy activity after all!” Arisan admitted, genuinely smiling at me, as one of his tube petals fell off on his head slowly falling into the void that was this place.  
I smiled, he was sounding so much more confident now, but he still seemed to have some other issues. Now that he wanted to care for someone else, he will have to learn how hard, and how heartbreaking that is, even though both parts of him already know how that is. He was slowly becoming more like my old friend, like Asriel. I was already missing him, but now I miss him more than ever.


	8. Pacifist Swapfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting a new au ends up with Arisan running into his brother again. But, is he tired, perhaps too tired to learn anything right now?

I shifted as I watched Arisan focus, and open a portal to a different universe’s snowdin, most likely Swapfell’s because of what Ink had told him. I wrapped my influence back around him, and he walked through, sprinting quickly behind some trees. “I need to be more careful this time, after all, the experience in underfell wasn’t too great,” Arisan told me, and I nodded back, he was right.  
He ducked behind a tree when he heard fighting, peeking out to see another Sans, Swapfell Sans, as evidenced by his sharp teeth and weird outfit. He appeared to be fighting with someone, Arisan tried to get a better look and spotted his brother. Papy was fighting someone, but it appeared to be a spar rather than an actual fight, as the two were enjoying it. Arisan noticed that the Sans had realized someone else was around, and quickly threw a sharpened bone at him, causing him to respond by using his vines to knock it away. Arisan dismissed the vines and walked out, his eyes a blue, and his screen scarred a bit with rainbow themed pipe petals, he had not noticed himself changing with the au.  
“Heh, hey buddy, that’s not very nice.” Arisan grinned, his eyes expressing his entertainment.  
“Arisan.” Papster greeted, looking over at Swapfell Sans who seemed confused.  
“Hey, bro. I find it funny you are the one in a spar when I’m the one who is more inclined to fight.” He responded, smiling.  
“This is your brother? Whoa, what happened to him?” SF Sans asked, looking a bit shocked.  
“Heh, typical response from another trash bag, but then again I am also a trash bag I guess.” Arisan snorted, his voice switching between Sans, and Flowey’s.  
“You sound like that plant, but you also sound like me. You certainly are interesting, to say the least, despite something seeming wrong with you.” He told him, watching Arisan get confused.  
“What do you mean?” He asked, watching the shorter skeleton.  
SF Sans walked up to him, and stared at him, causing Arisan to tilt his head to the side. “I mean where is your confidence, I can’t even tell if you have even thought of yourself as a proper monster, but you’ve probably always thought you were bad at everything, or too lazy.” SF Sans stated, watching Arisan sort of twist up with a weird face.  
“Wow, buddy, I don’t know what to say other than you are strangely spot on. I’ve never been too good with confidence or even self-confidence, but you seem like the kind of guy who would know a lot about those kinds of things.” He admitted, caught off guard by the statement.  
“You are smarter than you look, but if you are looking for advice to take to heart about you problems, I don’t have much, but I have a feeling you already have another destination set out, don’t you?” He asked, grinning.  
“Yep seems like you can read people like a book, it’s a good skill to have, but at the same time, it’s really creepy sometimes. Eh, anyways I guess I’ll go rest up a bit more before I enter my next destination, this journey so far has really been exhausting.” Arisan explained, opening up a portal for him to go through.  
He waved goodbye, and walked through, a tired smile crossing his screen face. He began to settle down a bit, what remained of his petals wrapping around his face, as he set his jacket down to lay on it. I realized we were in the Omega timeline, and the asked him, “Arisan, would it not be a better idea to ask if you could bunk on the couch at Frisk’s place?”  
His petals recoiled, and he nodded, picking up his jacket, but not putting it back on. He had skeletal arms, but some vines were crisscrossing the bones as if to signify what he is. He teleported both of us, and we ended up at Frisk’s place, it was around 6 pm or so. Arisan knocked on the door, and Sans answered. “oh hi buddy, I see you are back, it’s been a while. what’s up?” Sans asked, seemingly interested in how Arisan was losing petals, and vines.  
“Chara suggested if we were back in this timeline I should ask to bunk with you guys, there are no beds in the void after all,” Arisan explained, and Sans nodded, letting him in.  
“you seem a lot more tired than last time, anything major for you bud?” Sans questioned, getting a nod from him.  
“A lot of stuff actually, but I’m just going to lay on your couch for a bit.” He responded, laying down on the couch rather fast, his screen going black.  
I made myself visible, and floated up to Sans, watching him look a bit confused. I smiled lightly, and then asked, “So where is Papyrus right now, I want to see some actual cooking even though I can’t eat, it’s just nice to know that things are still happening as they should somewhere.”  
“oh, that’s surprisingly tame kid, I thought you might have something messed up to say,” Sans admitted, and I shrugged.  
I floated towards the kitchen to see Papyrus cooking with Frisk, and greeted them with a wave. “IS ARISAN HERE NOW?” Papyrus asked me, and I nodded.  
Frisk signed, “It’s been a pretty decent amount of time, you look tired for a ghost Chara.”  
“Yeah, I guess, I honestly just wanted to see Papyrus’ cooking, it’s been such a long time. I have a feeling Arisan would like to get a meal too.” I responded, watching Papyrus beaming with excitement.  
“THEN I WILL MAKE MY BEST LITTLE CHARA, HE WILL LOVE IT!” Papyrus announced, still beaming, getting ready to cook.


	9. Gaining Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisan begins to get friends, but these friends soon here is problems and state their opinion on it. It seems that they are in a better position than the thought they were.

I watched as Papyrus began to work out making fixing his spaghetti for Arisan, and others. I floated into the other room, and called out to Arisan, "Ari! Papyrus is fixing you some spaghetti. It's been 3 hours, you can get up now!"  
I saw his petals open up when after I mentioned the food, his eyes opening slowly. "Food? That sounds nice, let me get up." Arisan responded, standing up from the couch, and running into the kitchen.  
I floated after him and went through the wall to see him going through a bowl like he had not eaten in weeks. It had been at least a week since the last time he had a meal, though. Papyrus seemed amazed, but he was enjoying the fact that Arisan was just devouring his food without a single complaint. Arisan finished the bowl and wiped off his face, how he was still able to eat with that screen face was beyond me. He smiled, and watched Papyrus, seeming a bit more happy for once.  
"I'VE NEVER HAD A FRIEND WHO ENJOYED MY COOKING SO MUCH! YOU MADE MY DAY, THANK YOU ARISAN!" Papyrus cheered, smiling very wide.  
"Friend?" Arisan asked, not really hearing that phrase from anyone so far.  
"yeah bud, you certainly have done enough to class as a friend, after all, you aren't rude at all around us. i certainly consider you a friend." Sans told him, as he sat down at the table.  
"Thank you! I haven't heard that from anyone in such a long time. It honestly makes me a bit emotional." Arisan sniffed, his eyes tearing up a little.  
"IT'S NOT USUAL OF ANYONE LIKE SANS TO CRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HAS ANYTHING BEEN BOTHERING YOU?" Papyrus asked, worried for him.  
"I found my bro, and Gaster, they were one person at this point. They called themselves Papster, but it feels like they only care about themselves, they were so quick to send me off on my own. It bothers me that he seems like he wants to get rid of me, not to mention it seems like he doesn't want me to change, he feels sort of off." He responded, watching Papyrus, and Sans both give him a worried look.  
I had noticed something off about Papster, how little care he seemed to show for Arisan was one thing, but constantly watching. It seemed like he wanted nothing more than to sabotage his own brother. Arisan sighed, and leaned back, his petals sinking a bit. "if you feel like that perhaps it is time to let him go. i'm not one to normally say things like this, but it seems like it would be better for you." Sans told him, seeming very worried.  
Frisk signed, "For once, I'd have to agree. He doesn't seem all that great, and his presence is affecting you."  
"I feel like for once, I need to take this advice, thank you guys. It's good that someone only wants the best for me, instead of sending me out because they feel annoyed with me. I feel like his distaste for me has grown because I do not have a stable personality. However, this is bad because I cannot control how I act, my personality is still developing somewhat." Arisan admitted, watching another petal off of the other side of his head fall to the ground.  
Papyrus picked it up, and Arisan looked up at it. I realized Arisan was now missing both of his top petals, he was getting closer to really being who he really was. I realized we would have to face Papster at this stage, and I wondered, would it really be a good idea?


	10. Fighting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisan goes back to stop his brother, and the two personalities, as well as the people he once was come out to help him. A rare occurrence for Arisan, and his brother.

Arisan's p.o.v:  
I was getting ready to go meet my brother, and I decided it would be better to check the void we call home first. I felt Chara wrap back around me, and sighed, this would take a while. I waved Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk goodbye, stepping through the portal to see Papster standing there with his arms cross, thinking. The portal shut behind me, and I flinched, unhappy that this had led to this. Papster uncrossed his arms, and his extra sets of hands appeared.  
"Did you really think I wasn't watching you the entire time?" Papster asked, growling.  
"No. But, you need to let me do what I want, I'm not your slave, I'm your brother!" I hissed, eyes flaring green.  
"You are acting out of line! You need to listen to me!" Papster yelled, getting angry.  
"Acting out of line?! I'm getting a life! All you seem to want to do is hold me back, you think the only friend I need is you, and that's not true!" I yelled back, my eyes still flaring.  
"I don't see why you have difficult! This is probably why I started growing to dislike you, I don't see why you cannot be like you used to!" Papster hissed, his eyes flaring the two colors together creating a lime green.  
"You don't understand! I can't ever be like I used to, too much has changed, and if you can't acknowledge that! Then you are not my brother anymore!" I yelled, face screen changing to Sans' bad time face.  
"✡︎⚐︎︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ︎︎❄︎ ✌︎ ︎☼︎✌︎❄︎✏︎ ✡︎⚐︎︎ ✌︎︎❄︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☹︎✋︎︎☜︎ ︎☟︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ︎✌︎︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎✏︎" Papster yelled in wingdings, his hands preparing something.  
"Nothing like who I'm made of huh? Well, you clearly don't know Sans, and Flowey well enough. They are not the same as they once were, and I am not either if you want to test that bogus theory you have. I'll let Sans, and Flowey handle this, after all, there are two voices in my mind, and they are not afraid to defend who they became together." I responded with a smiled, letting my screen blacken completely, and change into Sans' face again.  
"︎☟︎✌︎❄︎✍︎ ✡︎⚐︎︎ ☹︎⚐︎⚐︎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ︎☜︎ ☹︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☠︎ ︎✌︎☠︎☜︎✍︎✏︎" He hissed at me, and I shrugged.  
"well bud, if you can't believe him or us, then you really have no way out of the hole you dug yourself into." Sans' voice came out of me, clearly showing who was in control, the cool way of speaking making it more obvious.  
The face on the screen changed, and my stance changed to a more primal one, showing aggression. The face was that of Flowey's, and he looked vicious like he was defending something that mattered. "You really need to stop being such an idiot! Do you really think we are going to lose to a scumbag like you?! Not to mention how trashy you are being, it's not our fault or his that we cannot be the same! But all you do is blame us for something we can't control! The only reason you are still doing this is so that he can stay with you forever, but I'm not afraid to break it to you that your brother is not your little puppet, and has never been! Thinking you are smarter than him has done nothing but made you the real problem, not him!" Flowey's voice hissed, the stance showing a readiness to fight.  
"✡︎⚐︎︎ ︎☟︎⚐︎︎☹︎︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ︎☟︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎︎✏︎ ✋︎❄︎ ✋︎︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ☹︎✋︎︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ︎☜︎ ︎⚐︎ ︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☜︎︎❄︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ︎✡︎ ✋︎︎✋︎⚐︎❄︎ ︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎︎ ☟︎☜︎ ︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ︎☜︎ ︎✡︎ ︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ☠︎⚐︎︎︎☟︎⚐︎︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎ ☞︎☜︎☜︎☹︎ ⚐︎︎☹︎✋︎☝︎✌︎❄︎☜︎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☞︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎︎︎" Papster responded, eyes squinting as he started focusing some power.  
"If you really want to you idiot. I don't think you are right to do it, but I won't disagree." Flowey's voice hissed, my eyes focusing.  
Papster started the fight by summoning his gaster blasters around him. Two of them fired at me, who was letting Flowey handle things now. Flowey in control of the body used the green soul's power to deflect the beams with the frying pan it summoned in my hand. The kids were helping as well because I was the only thing they had left. Flowey ran for Papster, quickly bashing him across the face with the pan.  
Papster responded by throwing a punch, by Flowey jumped backward firing off the empty gun thanks to the yellow soul. This managed to get rid of one of Papster's extra hands, this caused bone attacks to begin being circulated across the battlefield by Papster. Sans took control of me and began teleporting around to avoid the bones, teleporting next to Papster using the blue soul's power to pummel him with kicks. Papster staggered only long enough for Sans to pull back, and land three solid hits on his face thanks to the orange soul's glove. Sans teleported away before a gaster blaster blasted him, eye lighting up a light blue as the toy knife appeared in my hand.  
Papster shot out a huge amount of bones for this once attack, and Sans could not respond to all of them, causing me to take a bone through my shoulder. After that Sans got closer, slashing down one of Papster's other hands with a swift slash from the toy knife. Papster finally responded by swiftly causing bones to appear below Sans, he could not get away fast enough, and my body got stabbed with them. Sans teleported away, letting the wounds heal as the purple soul's notebook appeared to give me more time to recover. Sans activated some gaster blaster, that looked a lot more goat-like because of Flowey, and let them blast forward with all the power they had.  
One of these blast's caught Papster in the chest, blowing a hole straight through, and the other blew his right arm off. Determination dripped out of Papster's mouth, and he groaned, he could not recover nearly as fast as Arisan, who had already sealed the holes in his body. His left over hands opened a portal at his command, and he ran out of the void to heal himself, leaving Sans alone in control of my body. Sans dropped to the ground, his eye looking down at the holes that were healing on my body. 'that wasn't too easy, and surprisingly he took more than i though to get hurt that badly.' He told the other two in my mind.  
'That's what I expected, but at least you two made him leave.' I told him, okay with it.  
'Alright Arisan it's time you get back control of the body, we only came out to help you.' Flowey told him, eyes expressing a distant worry.  
Sans returned the control of the body to me, and I then said, "It's alright, I understand that Flowey, and it's only for the best."  
Chara hadn't said anything, and perhaps they didn't feel like they needed to. They were clearly very tired and didn't want any part of this, I understood if they felt that way. I saw another one of my petals drift down off of my head, it was his right tube petal. I sighed, and picked it up, a sad smile crossing my face screen when it returned to normal. I collapsed to the ground, letting out a sigh, the deed done.

THE END OF ACT 2


	11. Start of Act 3: Much Needed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisan finally has problems from shock, stress, and any number of things. This causes him to crash, and pass out, talking to the two voices that were once two separate beings inside his head.

Arisan p.o.v:  
I started breathing heavily, my eyes going wide. I didn't know why this was happening, but I knew I needed help. Chara became visible and started trying to help me calm down, but it wasn't working. I still could not breathe easily, and I thought I ended up in shock from what had happened. I opened up a portal and ended up jumping through, back into the Omega timeline as well as Frisk, and company's house.  
Frisk rushed in when they heard me hit the ground, Chara telling them what was wrong. I, however, could barely see or understand what they were trying to tell me at this point, I did manage to see the kid run off to get help. Soon after that, I passed out, finding myself inside my mind when it happened. I sat down, and held my arms around myself, letting out a sob, I was such a mess. I looked up to see Sans, and Flowey both standing next to me, looking a bit shocked.  
"whoa, arisan you look terrible buddy. you alright there?" Sans asked, sitting down, and looking worried.  
"He's not alright Sans, he's clearly not taking the fight we had with his brother well. He is so clueless about what to do now, the only one he had is now gone. I'm sure we all know how that feels huh?" Flowey responded, his eyes dark, and he was clearly depressed in some way.  
"i know how it feels, and i did not want it to happen again. however we could not avoid it, but it honestly doesn't shock me anymore." He admitted, staring at me still.  
"Ugh, you are right Sans. It should not bother me anymore, but so shortly after getting my bro back, that's what hurts the most." I told him, frowning a bit.  
"You should already know that is part of life, and that life is nothing but hardship. Then again you've only just had your first harsh life experience, even with much more that await you ahead." Flowey told me, a smile crossing his face.  
"flowey's trying to tell you that you can't always expect that things are alright, not just because of what you are, but because of your life in general. he's also trying to tell you despite the hardships, and problems you will always have us, and your new friends. so don't let one thing stop you from doing what you want to. what you take from this is your choice." Sans told me, his face comforting, and somewhat stern, to think I was him as well as Flowey.  
"I think I understand. I can't expect life to not be harsh towards me, after all, something like me could cause differences in a timeline. My looks can ever prompt certain reactions from others, even if I don't want it to, but it's my actions, and choices in hard times that effect other's thoughts on me. Even if most situations and choices get judged at a first glance, and the reaction will sometimes be bad." I mumbled, eyes running over my hands.  
"You certainly learn fast, I guess that's just an effect of being both of us. That's probably where you got it from at least. You even seem to get more stable every day, something that would have taken a longer time had your brother not let you go, even if he did limit you. Be glad you managed to get this far because it means a lot for someone like you." Flowey told me, nodding.  
"buddy, you certainly are something special, and maybe for once, you deserve some time to relax. help you get your mind off of some things, don't over analyze these things just calm down a bit. you don't always have to stress out or worry, but i can see how that's hard." Sans comforted me, trying to make me feel better.  
"Okay, I think it would be for the best to listen because I have stressed myself an awful lot lately with all the drama," I mumbled back.  
I began to regain my consciousness after that, feeling myself being pulled away from my mind as my eyes opened. The first person I saw was Toriel, who was home at this time as well. She probably helped everyone rest me on the couch, I blinked when she noticed I was awake. I was kind of shell-shocked at this point, my breathing still stabilizing after that. "Arisan oh my god are you alright?!" Chara yelled honestly very concerned.  
"I-I just need to relax for a while, I will be alright," I responded slowly, leaning back against the pillow I was on.  
"Well, it's nice to know your friend is alright. He didn't look too great when you guys got me to him, he was extremely overworked. It looked like he had not rested in a month, as well as not eaten in a while." Toriel told the two kids, and I cringed.  
"You are correct, I have been without food or rest for a while. Though I prefer to not explain why, as to keep complicated things away from the conversation." I explained to her frowning.  
"Well if that's true let me fix you up something. Also, you should not get up for a while, you crashed from lack of sleep and a large amount of stress. So I will let you know when I have food for you to eat, go back to sleep." She told me, smiling worriedly.  
"Okay, goodnight." I sighed back, laying down and turning towards the back of the couch to rest.


	12. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, and Gaster end up splitting apart, but the reason why really only depends on them. Was it really needed for them to do this?

Papyrus P.o.v:

Gaster was in control of Papster again, and I was sulking in the corner, just waiting for my chance. I'm not thinking twice about what I am going to do, because of what he did to Arisan. What he did to us. We only exist in Papster's mind at the moment, but as the bond between us weakens, he only becomes more unstable. I, The Great Papyrus refuse to let this slide, and now that I have gotten my magic to work again. I am going to change things.

I glowed my left eye orange, feeling the bond between us pull me closer to Gaster. The bond appeared as a green chain around our necks, and it caused me to want it to end sooner. "UGH, THIS BOND IS NOT HEALTHY, AND IT HAS TO END NOW," I told him loudly, watching him turn around.

"You mean this isn't what you wanted? Didn't you say you wanted to boss your brother around? You did admit he never did anything." Gaster questioned a smirk on his face.

"NOT LIKE THIS. NEVER LIKE THIS! ITS NOT OKAY DAD, ITS ABUSE TOWARDS YOUR OWN CHILDREN! SO MUCH SO THAT I NO LONGER CARE ABOUT THIS BOND, AND WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF I BREAK IT. I WANT TO BE MYSELF AGAIN!" I yelled, my left eye flaring as Gaster laughed.

"You two aren't children anymore, you aren't even yourselves. Arisan is nothing but a horrid amalgamate, and you are nothing but a void torn husk, just like me. You two both made mistakes that could easily be perceived as worse or of the same severity as mine. You two have become horrible mistakes like your father before you, and I can do nothing to change it. You don't understand that this really deeply wounds me, and I only wished for it to not be the truth." Gaster admitted, his eyes closing tightly.

I decided that it would be for the best to split up, we had to devise a plan of some kind to help all of us. I felt him grab my hands his magic, and mine flaring together, breaking the bond without any issues. The chain around our necks collapsed, the damage that happened to Papster was split in a way so neither of us would die. I blacked out after that, waking up about 10 minutes later. Gaster was standing above me, his goopy exterior dripping off his spine, and what was left of his more skeleton-like body.

He held one of his hands down for me to grab, and I did. I saw that my scarf was goopy like his body, my hands, and feet disconnected from my body as if the void destroyed my arm bones and leg bones. What was left of my arms, and legs was goopy like my scarf. " 


	13. Bad Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about what caused Gaster act as he does and the explanation about why Arisan isn't too keen on liking him.

Gaster P.o.V:

We had opened a portal and entering a timeline like this has solidified both of us. I could say it's given both of us back our original forms, but with some changes. I have to say its nice to have a proper body back, but I can't say the same for Papyrus. His face was greatly damaged by the void, and it has rendered his bottom jaw pretty much useless, and he's missing some pieces of bone here, and there. I can't even stop to think how much of a bad father I've been because it's more than clear to me already.

"DAD, WHERE ARE WE?" Papyrus asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I do believe this is outside the exit to the underground, just on the other side of where the barrier used to exist. So the monsters of this timeline exited through here, and clearly went to the town not too far from here." I told him, looking off towards the town.

"Oh." He sighed, his voice going quiet.

"What's wrong son? I though Sans always described you as so happy, and loud, but now you just seem sad." I asked, rather confused about how he was acting.

"IT'S JUST THAT SANS NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT YOU. I WONDER NOW IF IT WAS BECAUSE HE DIDN'T REALLY LIKE YOU." He told me, still seeming a bit confused.

"Oh, it's a bad memory for both of us....." I admitted, looking down at the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" He kept asking me.

"Well, it was a long time ago, just a small amount of time after you were born in fact. Sans, and I were working on something in my lab, he was a smart child. We walked to the Core to check it out, as it had not been long since it was fully developed, and put together. I started to tell him about something he didn't like, mostly about Chara, and Asriel if I remember. He got mad and pushed me, unfortunately, I was near the edge of the core, and you can assume what happened from there. He never forgave himself for it, and he was the only one who remembered me. I was always watching over him, but sometimes I feel that I've been way too forceful as a father." I explained to him, sighing.

"SO IT'S NOT THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU. IT'S THAT HE'S AFRAID THAT YOU ARE MAD, OR THAT YOU WOULD HATE HIM FOR IT. HE JUST WANTS YOU TO SEE HIM AS YOUR SON, AND NOT AS SOMEONE TO DISLIKE, OR TO CONSIDER A CREATURE, RATHER THAN THE SKELETON HE IS." Papyrus explained to me, and I sighed, he was right.

"Papyrus, you are so caring, that is a trait I feel I lack. I just hope I can learn to get over it sometime soon, all I care about is making you two my top priority again, you should have always been. Right now, though, we have to find him, and we have to let him know that we are both here for him, after all, he could always use more support that he has." I responded, a caring smile crossing my features.

Papyrus nodded and began walking. I followed behind him, walking down the slopes of the Mont Ebbot. To think that monsters in our timeline were never free of such a prison, it would really bother someone who wasn't used to the idea every day. I worked my job for so long that all that was in my head were things about the mountain, so much that it was hard to forget. I didn't blame Asgore for wanting to leave, underground was pretty awful, it was getting a lot harder for us because of a lack of space. Leaving the slopes of the mountain now just made a smile cross my features, freedom to do whatever, the kind of freedom monsters had always wanted.

I hoped we would find Arisan soon, we really need to rest and restore some of our energy. It took a lot out of both of us to make that portal, and we still have a long way to walk. I only worry that Papyrus will collapse, as it has been a while since we have been apart, and he isn't used to being himself really. But, I shall do what a good father needs to do, take care of their child, after all, they are what matters. I looked up to see the town again, it was night-time, so the city lights were shining brightly in the night, I hoped we would get there by morning.


	14. You're so Different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes Arisan to the lab because Alphys wanted to see what was up with Arisan. They discover something Arisan hasn't disclosed, and want to here the whole story.

Arisan P.o.V:

"hey arisan bud, you need to wake up." A voice called to me while I was sleeping.

After that, I shot up and looked over to see Sans a bit shocked that I suddenly jumped like that. "Oh sorry Sans, I was having a bit of a weird dream," I told him, watching as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"its alright bud, i have those from time to time as well," Sans responded, smiling a bit.

I sat up all the way, and moved the covers off of me, putting my feet off the side of the couch. "Anyways Sans, what is it? You seem to want me for something." I asked him, my leftover petals popping up.

"well alphys came by earlier, and she saw you. she wanted to test you a bit at her lab to see what she could figure out about you, but she told me to give you the choice when you woke up." He told me, watching my face.

"I honestly could not care less, just as long as she doesn't try anything that could kill me, even though it seems impossible. I have a feeling you'll be helping as well." I said, smiling a bit.

"wow, really keen their bud, i only wanted to help so you might feel a bit more comfortable. you seem to enjoy my company after all." He said, grinning.

"I guess I'll let her, I have nothing else to do. I guess we'll need to get going soon, but I guess it's time for something to eat." I told him and stood up off the bed.

"papyrus already made you some spaghetti for when you got up, i'll be by the door when you get done, buddy." He reminded me, walking towards the door.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Papyrus still working. "Good morning Papyrus!" I called, watching him look over.

"GOOD MORNING ARISAN, HERE IS YOUR SPAGHETTI." He responded loudly, handing me a plate.

I grabbed the plate and pulled out of fork from the drawer. After that, I walked over to the table and sat down to begin eating. After a bit, the plate was empty, and I was full, so I stood up, and walked over to the sink. I cleaned the dish, and the fork because I felt it was the least I could do for them letting me stay here. I then put it away and walked towards the door waving to Papyrus, who smiled.

"you ready bud, because we are gonna do a quick teleport to alphys' lab," Sans told me, and I nodded.

He really quickly put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us over to the lab entrance in town. He opened the door, and I walked in, looking around at all the tools, it had been a while since I'd seen these. Sans walked deeper into the lab, probably to get Alphys, leaving me to look around. It felt so familiar being in here, like when I used to help my dad work in his lab, it was a simple time back then. It brought back so many memories good, and bad, from both of my parts, almost all were about their own fathers.

"S-so S-sans you brought h-him w-with you?" Alphys asked, right behind the door in front of me.

"yeah, he's alright with letting you try to figure him out because he's been through a lot," Sans told her, eyes trailing to me.

I looked over when the door opened and greeted Alphys with a wave. "O-oh hello, A-arisan." She greeted back, looking nervous.  
"Alphys it's okay," I told her with a mix of my parts voices.  
She nodded and smiled as best she could, directing me to a table in the middle of the lab, most likely for examining things. I laid down on it and looked around, my screen face switching a bit to show how sleepy I was still.  
"A-alright, w-we will be testing s-some things f-first. S-sans can you get me the machine f-for viewing souls p-please." Alphys asked, looking over me.  
"here it is." He said, moving the tool that was hanging from an arm around so she could use it.  
She activated the tool and positioned it in a way so she could see a soul or souls. She gasped when she viewed my souls and called Sans over. Who simply looked a bit amazed, I was right in thinking it was about the amount of souls I had. "A-arisan, y-you have s-six human s-souls! A-as well as y-your real one!" She stuttered surprised.  
"Yeah, I got those from my universe, why is it so shocking?" I asked, sort of bored.  
"monsters with human souls are generally thought of as horrible creatures with terrible power. you act like this is just a normal thing, and that being like this is something that doesn't bother you." Sans reminded me, looking stern.  
"Do you think I look like this because of me? No, if it wasn't for those souls I'd still be a melted mess, and when I really look like that is when you don't want to see it. I have way more than 100% determination at this point." I responded, my face screen changing to Flowey.  
"A-arisan, you are also an a-amalgamate, w-what caused t-this?" She asked, still looking a bit shocked.  
"Well, you see it's a long story Alphys," I told her.  
"I-I have time A-arisan, go ahead." She reminded me, and I began to tell her.


	15. Some Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisan gets a hint from a mysterious creature known as The Whisper. Despite never seeing them, he ends up figuring out one thing he needs.

Sans P.o.v:  
I noticed while Arisan was explaining the more recent part of the story he began to shake, his eyes wide. "arisan, are you alright?" I asked, sort of curious.  
"No. Do you think anyone like me is okay? I'm still so mixed up inside, and even as I speak it hardly conveys how I really feel about everything." He responded, his eyes looking around.  
"do you need help then?" I asked lightly, looking straight into his eyes.  
"Yes." He said, his eyes expressing the truth in his response.  
"i'll try my best then, even if you don't expect much out of a lazy bone like me," I told him, watching him smile.  
I saw his eyes go back to the normal size, but his face changed to one that looked like Flowey with a lighter expression. "Thank you, Sans!" He called out, voice like that of a child's.  
"A-alright, y-you two should b-be able to g-go home n-now. He's b-better o-off that h-he was b-before." Alphys told us, letting Arisan get up.  
"good, let's get going bud. you look kind of hungry, and maybe a little tired." I said, watching his stretch.  
"Okay." The child-like voice responded, he was still a bit weird, but that was his thing

Arisan P.o.V:  
Sans is so nice, even if I am not his problem he seems to want to keep me in good shape. It's a good sign after what happened, but I really wonder how Papster is doing. Even after that, I still care, but I can't help it. I looked up to the mountain and saw the moon crossing behind it. I managed to make out some figures walking down, but blew it off, because humans had investigated the place for a while.  
We arrived back at the house, and Sans told me he would let me know when things were ready. I walked out behind the house, staring out into the sky from the hill behind it. I sighed, my eyes examining the stars laid out before me, spotting several constellations I had read about when I was younger. It was so confusing to me why the child would not have wanted us to see all this for what it was, but I can not see myself for what I am. I have learned so much, but it's still so hard to understand.  
I heard some sort of whisper and looked around, my eyes trying to pick out something in the darkness. "It's hard to understand yourself if you can't let go of something, even if it didn't happen intentionally." The whisper told me, whatever it was not clear.  
I tried to think of what it meant, and I got an idea of what it meant. The thing that happened with my dad way back, what caused him to get erased from existence. I had never thought this is what would be holding me back from understanding myself. I guess it really does take complete honesty to really do this. It really was an accident, something meant to never happen, I used to wish I never did it, but now I can't really see the reason I did that.  
I figured it would be for the best to let it go, after all, I don't really think it matters anymore. I reached up towards the left side of my head as a petal began to fall off, catching it lightly. Only two of my petals were left, I wonder what I still needed. Perhaps to feel at home? That made sense to me at least.  
I still wonder what that thing that whispered to me was, though. It had not wanted to show itself, but I felt its presence. I don't even know what the last thing would be, even if I know I'm missing something.


End file.
